


Ты любишь меня?

by Esthree



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Гизборна среди ночи вытаскивают из постели прямиком в шатер принца Джона, где тот делает ему предложение, от которого не отказываются: убить шерифа Вейзи и самому стать шерифом Ноттингема. Чтобы скрепить договор принц Джон требует еще одного доказательства его преданности...!Даб-кон





	Ты любишь меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you love me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728515) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



Он протестующе рычит и сопротивляется, когда они хватают его, но все тщетно — его возражения ничего не стоят против королевского приказа. Он знает, что если не покорится, его поволокут силой, и перестает вырываться, повисая на держащих его железной хваткой руках, закованных в доспехи. Может, поэтому ему позволяют накинуть нижнюю рубаху, прежде чем вытащить наружу. Тонкая ткань не спасает от пронизывающей утренней стыни, но хотя бы позволяет сохранить остатки достоинства.

Они волокут его в шатер. Богато обставленный шатер. Королевский: обвитые красным полотном столбы и ярко горящие свечи. Его швыряют на пол как мешок с песком, как ничтожного виллана. Он им это припомнит, когда придет время. Но сейчас его внимание занимают вещи поважнее: например, причина, по которой его доставили сюда, пред лицо брата короля, нимало не церемонясь. Они бы не осмелились обращаться с ним подобным образом, если бы его не признали загодя виновным в чем-либо. Так что он не поднимается с колен, даже после того стража покидает шатер — образец смирения и покорности.

Огонь ярко пылает и внутри царит удушливая жара. Жара, которая напоминает ему о путешествии на Восток, когда знойные ночи обрушивались на него, обволакивали изнемогающее тело, и он метался, объятый желаниями и распаленный видениями. В последнее время сладкие сны уступили место кошмарам и, кажется, он только что оказался посреди одного из них. И это адское пламя, а не чувственный жар. Недоброе предчувствие холодом прокатывается по коже, вызывая дрожь. Он не поднимает головы, потупя взгляд долу, но даже в таком положении ему бросается в глаза, что ширма за импровизированным троном похожа на исповедальню, и желудок сжимается от мрачного сравнения: его ждет своего рода инквизиция, где он должен будет доказывать свою невиновность.

Голос принца Джона как всегда мягок, когда он спрашивает его:

— Ты любишь меня, Гизборн?

— Да, сир, — отвечает он без колебаний, осознавая, что его жизнь зависит от того, насколько принц будет убежден в его преданности.

Он достаточно долго был правой рукой Вейзи, чтобы знать, как изображать покорность. От него не ускользает ни эротический подтекст ситуации, ни открытая угроза его жизни, и он полон решимости сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы добиться благополучного исхода. Он с легкостью следует роли, которую играл бесчисленное число раз. И все же, вопреки расчетливости его поведения, реакция на слова принца о том, чтобы занять место шерифа выходит почти естественной. Когда он поднимает голову, услышав предложение — губы приоткрыты, ресницы смыкаются на мгновение и распахиваются в удивлении и чём-то, похожем на робость — это лишь наполовину игра. На вторую половину он вполне искренен. 

Джон склоняется к нему, его вкрадчивый шепот полон соблазнительного обещания:

— Ты доволен, что я так доверяю тебе?

— Да, сир, — отвечает Гизборн еще более хрипло, чем обычно. Он смотрит на принца с самым кротким и восторженным видом, какой только способен изобразить, в его глазах сияет восхищение, а губы приглашающее приоткрыты.

— Это будет наш личный секрет. Ты сделаешь это, Гизборн, потому что ты меня любишь. — Джон мягко поглаживает его щеку, задевая колючую щетину. Он притрагивается кончиками пальцев к его губам, и они едва заметно размыкаются, почти позволяя ощутить скрывающуюся за ними влажную сладость. 

Гизборн идет по лезвию — тонкая грань между уступчивостью и оскорблением. Он не знает, куда все это может привести. Вернее, знает его тело, и низ живота уже наливается знакомым жаром, но вот разум — разум до сих пор не может определиться. Ограничится ли Джон невысказанной угрозой? Или воспользуется тем, что предложено в знак покорности? Решит скрепить их договор кровью? А может, он неверно истолковал заинтересованность принца? Если он будет неосторожен, это может стоить ему головы. 

Гизборн не осмеливается уточнять. Он замирает неподвижно и ждет, что будет дальше, понимая, что никак не сможет повлиять на предстоящие события. Что бы ни было на уме у Джона — это произойдет, невзирая на его согласие. Но его тело готово подчиниться, предпочитая покориться чужой воле, лишь бы избежать гибели. Если есть что-то, на что он может положиться — это его инстинкт самосохранения, он ни разу его не подводил. До сегодняшнего дня.

Он понимает, что предчувствие его не обмануло, когда принц продолжает:

— Я жду еще одного проявления твоей любви, Гизборн. Прежде чем, ты убьешь шерифа. 

— Все, что пожелаете, сир, — отвечает Гизборн самым низким и соблазнительным голосом, насколько может себе позволить.

Подушечка большого пальца скользит по его приоткрытым губам, углубляясь внутрь. Гизборн послушно позволяет ей преодолеть острую грань зубов, встречая вторжение легчайшим касанием языка. Достаточно кратким, чтобы его можно было истолковать как непроизвольное движение. Не стоит спешить с выводами. Но никак не реагировать тоже было бы неверно, а он не собирается рисковать понапрасну.

Наградой ему служит легкая самодовольная улыбка. Что ж, путь выбран, осталось лишь последовать ему до конца. Сменить одного господина на другого не так уж сложно. А вот оправдать возложенные ожидания — совсем другое дело. 

Вейзи редко требовал, чтобы он доставлял ему удовольствие, по большей части ограничиваясь унизительными замечаниями и краткими экзекуциями. Или, точнее, наказывать его шерифу было намного приятнее, нежели предаваться плотским утехам. Гизборн подозревал, что причиной тому была скорее жестокость, а не милосердие, поскольку акт соития мог хотя бы принести ему успокоение, отпущение вины, облегчение, которое боль сама по себе даровать была не в силах. Но Вейзи мало было нужно его удовлетворение, скорее, наоборот — голодный пес послушнее, чем накормленный. Впрочем, со временем он перестал задаваться вопросом о сути их отношений, привыкнув принимать их такими, какие есть. В любом случае, выбор никогда не был за ним, Вейзи об этом позаботился. А когда нет выбора — все намного проще.

Самовлюбленность принца Джона, напротив, требовала к себе иного подхода. Если Вейзи никогда не испытывал ни малейших сомнений на свой счет и на счет власти, которую он имел над другими, то Джон нуждался в постоянных убеждениях, заверениях и лести. Ему не доставит удовольствия сопротивление, которое нужно преодолевать — лишь добровольное подчинение. Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы его любили, даже не осознавая толком, что это значит, не понимая, что любовь не равна восхищению, поклонению или зависимости. Но кто такой Гизборн, чтобы разъяснять ему эти вещи? Оказавшийся неспособным любить по-настоящему, уничтоживший своими руками вместо того, чтобы отпустить то, что полагал принадлежащим лишь ему одному.

Он не двигается, когда ладони Джона скользят по его шее, плечам, вдоль выреза рубахи — вниз, к его груди, которую он тщательно бреет в соответствии с желанием Вейзи. Пальцы, гладящие его, мягкие и ухоженные, без мозолей от меча или тяжелой работы, но их прикосновение нельзя назвать нежным или страстным; это не столько ласка, сколько любопытство ребенка, знакомящегося с новой игрушкой.

Гизборн демонстрирует полную сговорчивость, даже стонет, когда коротко подстриженные ногти щипают его сосок. 

— Мой король, я ваш, телом и душой, — выдыхает он, старательно изображая глубочайшую преданность. Обращение выбрано удачно, судя по тому, как Джон довольно вздыхает при первых же словах, как Гизборн и рассчитывал, и он испытывает невольную гордость от своего умения подольститься, хотя любая продажная девка на его месте справилась бы не хуже. Странным образом, подобное сравнение отдается возбуждением в паху, и он благодарен за это. Благодарен любой фантазии, которая может облегчить ему задачу, поможет благополучно пройти через это и остаться невредимым.

— Скажи еще раз, — просит принц Джон, сгребая в кулак его волосы и сильно дергая с плохо скрываемым восторгом. Его член немедленно отзывается на эту боль, поднимаясь, как от ласки. 

— Я ваш, мой король, — повторяет он почти шепотом и добавляет про себя: «Используйте меня как шлюху, ведь я ничуть не лучше, я готов выполнить все, чтобы стать шерифом. Все, что угодно».

Он думает о своих честолюбивых планах, глядя, как принц Джон распускает шнуровку штанов и достает едва начинающий твердеть член. Скипетр столь же малосильный, как и его претензии на трон. Он держит его так, будто не до конца уверен, что с ним делать. Ему явно не хватает решимости довести дело до конца. Вместо этого он передает инициативу Гизборну, и тот, немного удивляясь подобному повороту, с радостью соглашается.

Он осторожно перебирает в уме варианты. Наверняка принцу понравилось бы быть насаженным на его толстый твердый член. Оказаться прижатым спиной к его груди, пока он будет вбиваться в него сзади. Но нельзя выебать короля, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Никому не удавалось сделать это и выжить, чтобы поведать о своем подвиге. Тем более, если этот король — всего лишь слабовольный и капризный принц, чье поведение бывает непредсказуемым. Нет, это исключено. Конечно, Гизборн мог бы позволить взять себя, но это вряд ли будет приятным опытом, и раз уж ему предоставили контроль над происходящим, он не собирается от него отказываться.

С учетом всех обстоятельств, ему остается лишь один способ, способный произвести желаемый эффект и в то же время сохранить инициативу, даже если это никак не облегчит тянущую боль в его паху. Но такова цена за власть, и Гизборн с готовностью заплатит ее, чтобы хоть раз поменяться местами. Насколько позволяет его положение, разумеется.

С благоговением, подсмотренным у самых искусных шлюх, с которыми он имел дело, он придвигается ближе, оставаясь коленопреклоненным, и поднимает руки. Одной он приподнимает снизу мошонку принца, а другую смыкает на полувозбужденном члене. Его ладоням не сравниться с женскими, они слишком велики и жестки от мозолей, но все же это не крестьянские грабли. Пальцы достаточно длинные, сильные и изящные — у него руки дворянина. Рыцаря. Воина. Они видели сражения и смерть, держали поводья и отдавали приказы. Он знает, какое впечатление это производит, и наклоняет голову не только, чтобы взять член принца в рот, но и чтобы скрыть хитрую улыбку.

Это не первый член, который он сосет, и явно не последний. И все же есть разница по сравнению с тем, что было до этого. Вкус принца Джона — это пахучие масла и благовония, сквозь которые едва улавливается природная горечь. Слишком приторно и неестественно, по мнению Гизборна. Он предпочитает естественный мужской запах, животный и честный. Предпочитает, чтобы его держали железной хваткой — от страсти ли или желания подчинить, пока к соленому поту не добавится соль его семени, и не придет желанное облегчение. Возбуждение не возникает без борьбы, а здесь этого нет и в помине. Даже пожелай принц Джон взять на себя контроль, Гизборн знает, что ему не хватит власти. Она зиждется на его стражниках, его наемниках, его палачах. Здесь же нет никого из них — ни во плоти, ни в его воображении. 

Он снова напоминает себе, что делает это не из страха или под угрозой, но ради своих устремлений. Он добровольно служит своему принцу, и голос в его голове звучит как голос шерифа: «Шлюха, Гизборн — вот ты кто». По крайней мере, это помогает ему настроиться на нужный лад. Странно, как даже в момент предательства, Вейзи все равно не покидает его мыслей. 

Сомкнув пальцы у основания члена и медленно поглаживая его, Гизборн облизывает головку, находит крошечную щель и игриво щекочет ее кончиком языка, прежде чем впустить в рот весь орган. Он предусмотрительно не заглатывает слишком глубоко — ему не нравится давиться, если можно без этого обойтись. Это еще одна причина, почему он использует руки. Первая — потому что так будет быстрее. Вейзи, конечно, не допустил бы ничего подобного. Он связал бы ему запястья за спиной, а затем трахал его в рот, с ухмылкой глядя, как Гизборн задыхается от вбивающейся в горло плоти. Он никогда не торопился, мог иметь его часами, нередко приправляя соитие унижением и болью, но в конце, когда он позволял ему кончить, Гизборн испытывал мощнейший, сокрушительный оргазм. Воспоминание отзывается в паху вспышкой возбуждения, и он довольно урчит, прекрасно зная, какой эффект оказывает этот звук на член у него во рту.

Он поднимает взгляд на принца, который сидит, откинувшись на спинку импровизированного трона. На его лице читается неприкрытое удовольствие и изумление, как будто он удивлен умениями Гизборна. 

— О, да, — стонет он. — Покажи мне, как ты любишь своего короля...

Легкая дрожь, сотрясающая его бедра, говорит о том, что он уже на грани, и Гизборн, воодушевленный успехом, примеряет еще одну маску из своей обширной коллекции образцов распутства: глаза полуприкрыты, припухшие губы растянуты вокруг королевского члена. Встретившись взглядом с Джоном и не опуская глаз, он принимается усердно сосать, двигая пальцами в том же ритме, лаская решительно и неустанно, пока Джон не подкидывает бедра, изливаясь в его услужливый рот. 

Он проглатывает все, что может, всю порцию соленого, горько-сладкого семени, и в его воображении Вейзи удовлетворенно гладит его по голове, приговаривая: «Вот умница, Гизборн». 

В конце концов его отпускают. Джон нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, прерывая его обещания выполнить порученное, и Гизборн, понимая, что он злоупотребляет гостеприимством, поднимается и с поклоном покидает шатер.

Как только полог за ним опускается, и его окутывает свежий утренний воздух, он утирает тыльной стороной ладони слюну и семя с губ и подбородка, морщась от нахлынувшего отвращения. Как будто он только что очнулся от странного сна — возбужденный и сбитый с толку, не очень понимающий, что происходит. Злость и неудовлетворенное желание борются в его теле, и он не знает, что ему с этим делать. Пожалуй, стоит остановиться у озера в лесу на обратном пути. Смыть это унижение и поселившуюся в желудке тошноту. Освободить ноющий член из тесных штанов, взять его в руку, почувствовать такое правильное давление вокруг...

Фантазия начинает вырисовываться, принимая четкие очертания теплого женского рта или сладкого лона, и ему хочется вонзиться туда, не сдерживая себя. А затем приходит осознание, что он представляет себе _ее_ , и к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота, и ярость и бешенство. Должен быть другой способ снять напряжение. Кто-то ответит за то, что ему пришлось пережить. Теперь, когда он снова пользуется расположением принца, ему хочется найти одного из королевских стражников, одного из тех, кто выдернул его сегодня из постели и приволок в этот проклятый шатер. Он швырнет его на колени так же, как его кинули к ногам Джона — а потом он просто выебет его, не думая ни о чем...


End file.
